kickin it reunite
by kickinitwithyou2
Summary: After the guys have separated Rudy makes a reunion at the dogo so the guys can get together again. But what happens when kim brings a few friends back with her. Will the guy,s but mostly jack take it ok or will they be jealous. This is my first story so it's not so good.
1. the reunion

Rudy pov

I really missed the guys and I wanted to make it up to them.I decided to make a dogo reunion. So I decided to call the gang."hey Rudy" "hey guys so I was wondering if you want to visit the dogo for a reunion"jack."Sure Rudy it sounds fun."Jerry."that would be swag yo but their work be a lot of girl-(cut of by Milton)"so Rudy when is it."" This Saturday"jack."Sure

Rudy we will be there" kim . "So Rudy can we bring our friends"sure what,s a party without people" bye guys. (Hung up). I was so exited so I got ready.

Kim pov

I was so exited when Rudy called us telling about the party but of course I was mostly happy to see jack.I decided to carry ,Grace, Kelsey and well the rest of my friends . I just wandered if the guys would like my new friends.

(I KNOW IT WAS KIND OF BORING BUT THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE FUN. I,'LL GIVE YOU A SNEAK PEAK THERE IS SINGING, JELOUSY . I won,t tell NO MORE . BUT CHECK it OUt it,s fun.

Ps. It is a crossover with "I didn't do it" and "kickin it".


	2. jelousy and friends part 2

jack pov

rudy just called us telling us about a kind of party to spend time was great to here the others again. thunderburk gave us a break after the whole spy thing . so me and milton decided to go and we were going to bring our two new friendds with us

(line break)the next morning

jack povme, milton and the others were packing so we could leave for the airport. to be honest i was kind of down but not because we were leaving washinton for the week.

milton pov

"jack isn't it great we get to see the gang again" "sure yah" he said. i don't know why but jack seems a little sad. "jack are you okay you look sad." he just replied saying "it's nothing ". when we were all packed we left to the airport.

jerry pov

i left early and went to the airport and i may have flirt with a few girls. but you will never guess who i saw ...

(OOOO CLIFFY BUT BY THE CHAPTERS GO BY IT GETS BETTER AND FUNNER PS I KNOW IT'S NOT A REAL WORD)

.


	3. the sleepover

Last time on kickin it

Jerry pov

I was boarding my plane and you will never guess who I saw. It was kim with 3 guys and 2 girls. I was going to suprize her but then I decided not to. I was in my seat with kim's across from mine . then I saw something I hope jack would never have to see…kim making out with one of th guys I saw her with. I guess they are more than friends.

Kim pov

I boared my plain and sat in my seat and my seat was close to my friends (jasmine/delia seat232,logan/garret233 and me and my boyfriend seth 234)

Linebreak

Jack pov

Me Milton and the others were in seaford and we were going to the Milton was talking about nerd stuff, I was thinking of kim. The last time I was with her is when we kissed**(watch wasabi forever)**and I still lov-"jack , jack,jack!"(cut of by Milton) "oh sorry Milton just thinking" "jack or you ok you have not been yourself lately'' "no I,m not ok I keep thinking of kim. Even if she moved on I still have feelings for her." "jack I'm sure no matter what she still has feelings for you" "thank's Milton".

Milton pov

I was talking about all my science and math clubs I had to catch up on then I saw how sad jack looked . I asked him and he sadly replied. i just said with 90% positive "jack no matter what kim will always have feelings for you and nothing can break that" "thank's Milton"

No ones pov

The guys are about to meet up again in the dogo

Rudy pov

I was standing there in front of the dogo waiting for the guys to come and I was really exited then I saw jerry, kim and her friends and jack and Milton with their friends. They all ran up to me and gave me a dinasour hug **(I thought of bear hug but bigger)** "guys I mist you so much" "ghhmn" someone coughed "r you going to introduce us"a guy said.

Kim pov

I was hugging rudy when logan said "ARE you going to introduce us" "oh yeh. Guys this is logan,jasmine,delia,garrett and my boyfriend seth wall" "hi everyone"

Milton pov

When I heard the word "boyfriend" I turned around to see jack mad yet sad as ever. After everyone Was introduced we had a big party then went to faelaphel phils and the whole time jack was still mad and sad. then we had the main part of us getting together…. A sleepover

.line break sleepover at rudy's house

Jack pov

I couldn't stand the feeling knowing that kim had a just made me mad and sad I just wanted to puch the wall. Rudy and the others were watching a movie so I decided to go for a walk to forget about everything. I don't know how I will spend a week with this sethwall


	4. Chapter 4

**I am making over chapter 4 since it was boring so I decided to rewrite chapter 4 with a (little) drama.**

**Kim pov**

**I was watching the movie with the others and sethwall. I was sitting in his lap with his arm around me. I wish it was jack. His arms matched perfectly with mine. Sethwall's hand felt like a giant. Wait did I just think that. Can I possibly still like jack. No it can't be it's probably just because I finally get to see him again. It's just exitment. I saw jack walk out so I followed him leaving seth** upset.

Seth pov

Kim came out of my lap to follow that jack guy. I hate the way he always stares at kim. I decided to eavesdrop on her.

Jack pov

I needed to realease my stress so I sang one of my songs I made about her.

"I can feel you coming from a mile away,

My pulse starts racing from the words that you say,

And you say so many of them that you don't have a clue that I'm signed sealed delivered with a stamp on you" before I could continue I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see….

**Who will it be. Seth or kim**


	5. author note

**hey guys. Sorry to say this but I'm sick. Don't worry I'll try and update every well maybe some stories tommorrow. Don't worry I won't be sick for long.**


End file.
